Reuniting the Destined Lovers (Re-post) (On Hold)
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post New Moon; When things are already bad enough from Edward leaving Bella, she find out she is pregnant. What is she going to do? How are Charlie and Renee going to take the news? What about the Cullens? Will they return? Will Bella ever be able to tell Edward about the baby? (Re-done from the original)
1. Preface

**Reuniting the Lovers:**

***I do not own Twilight, if I did I would be writing the actual books ;) Anyways enjoy. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV (Preview of the first chapter)**

"What?! No. This isn't possible... is it?" I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future in my hands. I was shaking from shock. What scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true. I had never been late a day in my life and I was late by a whole week.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and naive for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone driveway and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later. Either from taking me to doctor because he'll mistake it as me being sick or when my stomach grows.

So, now I knew what I had to do and I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	2. Shocking Find

**Reuniting the Lovers 1:**

***I don't own Twilight. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Right now I couldn't imagine my love with Edward would get any better. He loved me and I loved him. We wouldn't be having such an intimate moment now if that wasn't the case. Oh god! Edward, I love you so. I never want to let go. The sensations were arousing and filling me completely. His cold, firm, yet very soft and passionate lips pressed themselves to mine, caressing my lips with care and safety. His hands slowly traveled down towards my hip, down to the middle of my thigh before using his hand to my move my leg so it was wrapped around his. When he reached for the other leg, I knew exactly what he was asking for so before he turned I moved my other leg.

Now with out most private of areas so close we knew what was going to happen next. And with care he took away the innocence I had willingly gave away to him. "Oh Edward... Mmmm." Those were the only words that could and would escape my mouth in this most intimate of times.

"Oh Bella love." His voice was low and raspy which only turned me on more.

That night I believed that nothing could take away our happiness... but I was wrong.

* * *

On my birthday the vampire side of Jasper took over and tried to attack me after I got a paper cut. Now Edward was leaving me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but me being in your life isn't going to make good for you. You are way to fragile to be with me."

"But Edward, please. I don't want anyone but you. Please." I cried.

"Bella, I don't want you. Trust me, I am doing this for your own good." The tears flowed freely now. "I am sorry, but you need a normal life. One with out the burden of me."

"But you're not a burden!" I argued.

"But I am. It will be just as if I never existed. I promise." Edward walked closer to me and pressed his lips to my forehead, I could hear in take in one deep breathe and pull away, he looked into my eyes. "Good-bye Bella."

"But Edwa-" I sobbed.

"I won't forget you, but in time you will come to forget me. Good-bye Bella." And he was gone. I crumbled to the ground, feeling as if my soul, my very existence was split and the one side had been taken from me, just as my angel removed himself. For the next couple months I was inconsolable. Charlie even threatened me to go live with mom. It's not that I didn't love my mom, but I didn't want to leave either. So I refused. Soon later I got really sick. I was throwing up, I was constantly tired, and anything that was cooked made me want to puke. My breasts were tender... what the hell was going on? Was I pregnant? How? Well it's better to find out. I snuck out of the house while Charlie was fishing, drove to the nearest town that didn't know everyone and brought three pregnancy tests and I went straight home. I ran into the bathroom, immediately locked the lock and did what I had to.

I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future within my hands. And what scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with Edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and naïve for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone drive way and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

So, now I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny. But how was I going to tell Charlie and Renee about this? How? Please... I wish Edward was here to help me, to be here with me threw this. Why did you have to leave? It was then that I realized that I needed to do what was best for the child. That's what was best when I was coming down the stairs I heard my mom and Phil's voices. I ran downstairs to find them all sitting on the couch, my mother immediately ran to me and hugged me. "Oh Bella! I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you to mom.." I was trying my poker face, but it was obvious that it wasn't working.

"Honey, what's wrong sweetie?" I began to cry restlessly.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I can't, it will be a great disappointment."

"What will?" Renee asked.

I shook my head, refusing to answer. But I couldn't keep this from them. So I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well this is going to be awkward to tell you... but... Edward and I... well we... we uh.."

"You what?" Charlie said, his voice was obviously angry at what ever had to do with Edward.

"Well... we uh...we." Renee's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Bella you didn't do anything with him that way, did you?" Why did my mother catch on so quickly, and unfortunately my father caught on to.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked away, feeling ashamed of myself. "You did?" He asked.

"I did." I murmured.

"Is that the bad news?" Renee asked. I shook my head. "Well then what is it?"

"I.. I.. I'm... p" Renee cut me off.

"Are you saying that you are... pregnant?!" She asked, Charlie's eyes went wide. Slowly I nodded. Charlie was turning shades. He was a dark red now. I was going to say something but I bit my lip. I looked at him now his skin tone seemed to go down.

"HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?! HOW?! HOW COULD MY INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL BE PREGNANT?! I'm going to kill him if I ever see him."

"Dad?" I asked, concerned. "You can't. Please don't."

"Bella, I am disappointed. I thought you were better than that." My mom said sternly. Should I lie? No she would know if I was.

"It was just a spur of the moment. Neither of us meant for it to happen. I am sorry. We never meant for it to happen." Tears began to run down my cheeks again and I couldn't hold back the sobs that made themselves prominent.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. You should be saying it to yourself. You gave up being able to continue your teenage years. Just... tell me one thing.. you two used protection? Being safe and it just didn't work?" Ok this time I had to lie.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. We did use it. We just..." Renee nodded.

"Ok, well I am still upset, but happy that you were trying to be smart, wouldn't you agree Charlie?" My father hadn't said a thing since I said what I did.

"I am very upset. Bella... after all of this time hadn't you learned not to?" He asked gently.

"I am sorry mom. Look, I love you and dad, and Phil, so why do you think I came to you about it? Not to feel like I am being disowned that's for sure." Renee's face eased up.

"You're right, I am glad you came to us and told us first. It makes me glad you feel you can trust us. I am upset, this is true, but there is nothing we can really do about it. I am sorry, but what are you planning to do?" As I was going to answer I was cut off my morning sickness and I bolted for the bathroom upstairs. Luckily I made it just in time to the bathroom and released all of last nights food noisily. This was so painful and I felt tears protruding from my eyes down my face. It was then that I felt one set of hands gingerly pull my hair back and one other hand, gingerly moving in circle on my back. This carried on for nearly five minutes. By this time I was puking up bile and my mouth tasted awful. Once I knew I was finished, and my body was going to let me rest I flushed the old contents of my stomach and used mouthwash before turning around to see that the two people helping me out were my mother and father. My father and mother pulled me into a loving hug, my father kissed the top of my head in a paternal way as my tears began to run down my face once more.

"I am going to keep it and raise it as my own. This child shouldn't have to pay for what I did, it deserves to live." I said. Renee nodded.

"Well I am glad you are owning up to what happened. In that aspect I am proud of you." Charlie said.

After that everything was ok, still awkward, but ok.. so now... all I had to do was be careful and be constantly aware. After our embrace we had gone downstairs and all sat on the couch. All awkwardness seemed gone and instead my parents seemed to be filled with a little joy at this new information. I think the only thought that cheered them up was the thought of a grandchild running around. But that was just me thinking that. "So, Bella, how did you find out? Did Edward know before he... left?" His name... stung like a thousand procaine filled needles, stabbing at every point of my heart. Even though his name was painful to say and or think about I needed to get over that fact.

"No, he didn't know. I found out just today after being sick for a whole week. I'm going to go see the doctor tomorrow though."

"That's good, you should. Mind if I come along?" I was shocked.

"You want to come? Why?" I asked almost cheerfully.

"Well... it's my future grand-baby isn't it? I want to be there for your first appointment. Even though this whole event is upsetting, I am no longer angry with you. It's the future we must look towards, not what's going on now. You're pregnant, and nothing we can do will change that." I looked at her and saw Charlie nod in my peripheral vision.

"That's right Bells. In fact mind if I come along as well?" I was shocked to tears, not sad tears, but happy tears. Due to seeing me in tears my father and mother pulled me into a tight, loving hug.

"Of course!" I cried into my father's chest. "I would love to have you there! Every time. I don't want to experience this without you." I cried. "I love you dad. I love you mom."

"And we love you to Bells." He said, not caring that his shirt was becoming tear-stained. "Now, how about some dinner." I laughed threw my tears and looked at him.

"You kidding?" Chuckling he grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Yeah... you're right. Well, I think I'll order in some food. Are you sure you're not hungry at all Bella?" I shook my head with a, "no."

"No, go ahead and eat dad. I think I'm going to call my gynecologist and set an appointment for tomorrow... Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will... will you and Phil stay here for the night? And perhaps... could you share the bed with me tonight?" My mom smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course. Is that alright with you Charlie?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. It will definitely be an easier commute for going to the appointment if you two just stay here instead of going to the hotel." He explained.

"Yes, true. Phil, tonight can you sleep on couch tonight?"

"Of course, don't worry about me, perhaps Charlie and I could hang, watch a baseball game." Charlie chuckled and again shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go shower mom. I'll be back down shortly." With that I ran upstairs and grabbed my favorite pajamas. Alice had bought them for me. They were a forest green silk, and fit my body nicely. Along with my clothes I grabbed my bag of toiletries and slowly made my way for the shower.

Once under the warm water I sighed, letting todays events run through my mind like the water was running along my body. Everything that had happened today had shocked me. Charlie and Renee wanted to go to the appointment with me and everything seemed to be happy. I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and lathered it in my hair, the scent of strawberries filled the bathroom as well as the scent of sandalwood from my body wash. When I finished rinsing myself off I just relaxed in the water for another five minutes before stepping out. As I stepped out I noticed the door length mirror and I walked up to it, standing sideways, placing my hands on my stomach, imagining my soon to come baby bump. This made me smile, "I can't wait to meet you someday. My little Edward baby." I laughed to myself and got myself ready for bed.

I walked downstairs and saw everyone talking with each other. My stomach rumbled... now I was hungry? I walked into the kitchen to salvage something and I found a box of chinese take-out with my name on it. I smiled and ate it in the kitchen, enjoying every delicious bite. I walked about out to see my father smiling. "I got it just in case."

"Thanks." I walked towards him and hugged him, "I really do love you dad."

"And I really do love you to Bells." Just then I yawned and my mother stood up, taking my hand in hers.

"You ready for bed kiddo?" I nodded, as we began walking towards my bedroom. As soon as we walked in there and both laid down, I was about to fall asleep when my mother kissed the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You're owning up to what happened and not making excused. I think you'll make a great mother." I smiled and next thing I knew, I fell asleep, realizing that my mother was one great body pillow and I dreamed of my future child.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the 1st chappie of the repost! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, pretty please review ;) Lots of Luv**


	3. First Visit

**OMG guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. I have been really really busy with school and looking for a job. And on top of that my internet went out for like three weeks. So, now that my internet is back, I should be posting a new chapter by the end of this coming weekend! Please forgive my lateness! ;)**

Slowly my eyes drifted open, soon seeing the room around me. My room with it's sunlight mist coming in the room was so beautiful. It made my green walls look almost golden. When I tried to make my way out of my bed I didn't realize how close I was to the edge and I almost fell if my mother wouldn't have walked in at that perfect moment. "Oh Bella!" Quickly she caught me and when I was no longer discombobulated I looked up at my mom with a smile.

"Sorry mom."

"It's no problem baby. I'm just glad I got here when I did. Wouldn't want you to get a bruise on that bottom." This made me laugh. "I'm happy to see you laugh. So.. what time do we have to be at this appointment again?"

"Um..." I said, sleep coating my voice. "What time is it now?"

"It's 8:30 now dear."

"Well," I prompted myself as I walked over to my calendar. "We have to be there at 10:00. Could I make Dad, Phil, and you some breakfast?" My mom just smiled and took my hand in hers, and began guiding me down the stairs, but my stomach had other plans. I bolted and released last nights dinner from my stomach. The violent noises had my mother and father running up the stairs and holding my hair back. Of course, I was throwing it up, to the point of near suffocation.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie called to me, concerned.

"Fi-" I was cut off again, to find myself throwing up another five minutes. My back and chest were going to be so sore after this. "Fine..." I breathed. After getting up and rinsing out my mouth I looked at my watch. "We should head down to the clinic."

The ride there was silent with Charlie. My mother and Phil took their own car, but I was riding in the cruiser with Charlie. He would look over at me on occasion. "Bella, are you sure about this? Do you really think you can handle this kind of responsibility?" One part of my wanted to freak out, thinking that my parents knew I was able. But the other part, the majority know that he was just trying to look out for me, and to act as any father would.

"Dad, I know you, Mom, and Phil are worried about me. And I'm sorry to have disgraced you this way." I looked out of my peripheral vision to see my father's face sadden.

"You didn't disgrace me Bells."

"Of course I did dad. I am the daughter of the chief of police, I should've had more decency than that."

"Bells. Listen to me right now!" He snapped sternly. I looked at him. "Yes, you made a mistake by having... too early, but there is nothing to change that now. I'm no longer angry with you. If anything, now look at it like a blessing, you will be a mother and your mother and I will be grandparents. Though... I do feel a little too young to be a grandpa." I laughed.

"Well consider that a blessing as well." My dad laughed. "I love you dad." I said, almost awkwardly since my father and I were never usually this emotional. Just now we were pulling into the office parking lot.

"Ok, so while the actual exam is going on your mother and I will be waiting outside and the doctor can call us in for anything after that." I nodded.

"Ok dad." Slowly, I walked in awkwardly. And I was then called into the room. "Ms. Swan." I sighed and walked in. "Ok, so let's check your weight." After being weighed I was weighed in as 118. Ten more pounds heavily than before I was pregnant. I was then led into the doctor's room while my mother and father waited until testing was done.

"Hello Bella, so I understand that you are coming in to confirm if the pregnancy test you took was correct?" I nodded, ashamed. "It's ok. I won't judge." I nodded and changed into a paper gown for her to do the normal procedure along with other things. The whole testing period took nearly a half hour. Before long I was back in my normal clothes and sitting on the bed while my parents walked in to get situated. "Ok, so Chief Swan, and Renee, from the tests they say that the tests were correct. Now, we just have to do an ultrasound to get a good look at the growing baby.

My mother took my hand and I smiled, this made me feel better and just after I felt my father place his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my shirt and she smeared this blue gel on my stomach that was really, really cold. And after she placed the ultrasound sensor on my stomach I felt a rush of warmth run through my body. The image was even more heartwarming than I thought it could be and the sound of it's heartbeat was beautiful. "Well, it looks like you are eight weeks along."

It made me want to cry, which I did. "Oh baby, don't cry. This is how I was when I found out I was pregnant with you." I smiled and after the woman took an ultrasound photo of the baby and wiped my stomach clean we made our way out, and got my prescription for prenatal vitamins, we set up a new appointment and left. And instead of going home, we went to an old favorite restaurant.

After going home I got my computer and pulled up a what to expect site, to see what things might be coming my way during this pregnancy. My mother walked by me, "That is a good idea, to see what symptoms may come ahead. Go ahead, read them sweet-heart." I nodded and began reading. Thankfully it was only my mom in the room with me at the moment.

"I'm reading one trimester at a time, but since I'm mostly done with this trimester I'll just see about the second trimester. Let's see... _The worst of the nausea has usually passed, and your baby isn't big enough to crowd your abdominal organs and make you uncomfortable._ That's good. So, the main symptoms are, larger breasts, growing belly, Braxton Hicks contractions, skin changes, stretch marks, leg cramps, and dizziness. Man I feel bad for dad..." This made mom laugh.

"Honey, he should be alright, he had to deal with me when I was pregnant with you, and I'm sure that must have been hell." We both laughed and she hugged me, maternally placing her hands on my stomach, "You're so grown up. It makes me want to cry."

"Mom.." I groaned. "Please don't cry. I'm still your little girl, don't you worry, I will always be your little girl."

Just then I heard a hammer on the wall downstairs and naturally we went to go investigate. But before investigating I put my 1st ultrasound photo on a frame. As we finally got downstairs I found dad hanging a frame on the wall and I walked over to him to see what he was hanging, and it was his copy of the ultrasound. "There, now my grandbaby cansit with my mother and father, she has just been completely added to the family."


	4. A Good Day

**Hey guys! First I just wanted to say,... I'M BACK! lol. I apologize for my absence. A lot has been going on in my life right now. My grandmother is going threw radiation for the 2nd time after having had surgery for 3rd stage skin cancer and lymphoma cancer. On top of that, high school life has had me super busy with projects, presentations, and trying to graduate sophomore year with good grades. So, de-de-de-de that's all folks. XD I should stop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please R&amp;R.**

I wake up, the bright sun shining into my bedroom, making me feel a sense of positive energy today. I sat up and looked around, awaiting for the morning sickness to come, but it never did. I waited longer, and still nothing happened. I hopped up, still feeling a little nauseous, but still no sense of vomiting ever came. I was so excited that I exclaimed a "Yes!" I guess it was so loud that Charlie heard it and came running in, of course knocking first. "Bells? You alright kiddo?" I open the door and smile, hugging him tightly. "You seem really really happy right now." He says, smiling.

"Dad, my morning sickness, it's gone!" I cheer again, smiling. Charlie smiled and hugged me again.

"That's great to hear kiddo. Well since your stomach is good, feel up to a great breakfast?" I nod furiously. Hungry for some Hashbrowns, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and more.

"Let me cook though dad." I say, laughing.

"Ok, Well in that case, perhaps teach me so I can learn." Charlie asked, chuckling. With that my father followed me into the kitchen. I had him show me how he cooked and he fails so miserably. I was laughing so hard that it was hurting my back. So I took over, showing him the steps and writing them down. Including safety tips. I take the potatoes and slice them. Then I began frying them with salt, pepper, butter, garlic and onion salt. Then I made scrambled eggs, turkey bacon in the oven and poured orange juice into cups before we sat down, digging into the meal. "Bells, this is fantastic." Charlie comments, smiling widely.

"Thanks dad." Silently we ate out meal, loving the flavors. "So, after this, I'm gonna get in the shower and get changed and then we can go to the appointment together." I say, putting a smile on Charlie's face. I get up, cleaning off my dishes and walking up the stairs and hoping into the shower. The warm water felt so nice and comforting. and the air smelled of strawberries as I washed and rinsed. Slowly I stepped out and stepped in front of the mirror, standing sideways looking my very small, growing baby bump.

I smile, rubbing my hands around my stomach. "I'll be seeing you soon." I say, wrapping the towel around me to change into some clothes. I tried putting on my skinny jeans, making no avail. "DAMN IT!" I exclaim to myself.

"What is it Bells?" My dad asked, not entering my bedroom.

"My jeans don't fit. I have to go shopping for new maternity clothes soon." I say, instead slipping on a pair of sweatpants, a sweater and a hoodie. I exit my room seeing my dad there.

"Well... Bells, if it... if your clothes don't fit, I could go with you. You and I could have a day to hang out. Father daughter time." He suggests and I nod.

"Of course. Would be good to do so today since I don't feel ill today." I say, following my father downstairs and out to the car. The office was roughly twenty minutes away from home and depending of traffic it could take more time so we left about an hour early, getting there exactly on time. Charlie went and sat down in the corner of the room, looking in a magazine while I checked myself in. "Hello, Good Morning."

"Oh good morning. Name please?"

"Isabella Swan." I answer as she types it into the computer.

"Ok, thanks. A nurse will be out shortly to take your weight."

"Thanks." I say, walking back over to my father. "Well, ready for this appointment?" I ask, sighing.

"I'll never be ready in thinking that you are going to be a mother soon Bells, but what choice do I have?" He asked, hugging me paternally.

"Isabella!" The nurse calls and I get up, walking towards the door, "How are you Isabella?" Usually I hated being called Isabella, but when it came to doctors or something I didn't really care too much.

"I am ok, actually as of today, my nausea didn't really affect me at all, in fact I've had no trace of morning sickness today." The nurse smiled.

"That's great, ok, let's get you on the scale, and see how much you weight today." I nod and step onto the scale, waiting for the nurse to complete the procedure to take me to the room and let the doctor do all the normal measuring, blood pressure, and more. Now we were getting ready for an ultrasound and the doctor spread blue gel on my stomach, making me shiver. I would have been used to that cold feeling, if... if Edward were still here.

I waited, wanting to heart and see the baby I was anxious to have. *Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom." I smiled as soon as I heard it and looked at the screen. "Oh my god." I gasp quietly. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, to see he had a happy smile on his face. Then something occurred to me. With Edward having been a vampire, would that make my child not age when he or she hit a certain age? Edward isn't here anymore and I know if I told my parents and told them it needed to be an extreme secret that no one could ever find out, they wouldn't talk about it. I needed to tell them, together.

That was perfect, my mother was coming for another visit in a week so, I could tell them then. I smiled still hearing the thumping sounds. "I'm glad he or she sounds so healthy." My father commented. "That just means what a wonderful job you are doing right now Bells." I blushed and nodded a thank you. The doctor smiled back and took a photo of the ultrasound to give me after we would leave.

"Ok, so you are Twelve weeks along now. Your morning sickness should start to fade..."

"Oh it already has. I haven't gotten nauseous like that in two days almost now." The doctor smiled.

"Well that's good. Bet you are glad to have that over with." I nodded. "But, there are other symptoms later. Moodiness, cravings, sore back, sore feet, you senses of smells and tastes will go probably heighten some. The baby could start kicking sometime within your second trimester as well." I smiled happily, excited about that though, but I looked at my father, remembering the other symptoms.

"Dad, you might just want to lock me up in my room. I'll be an emotional mess." I laugh, receiving a laugh from him.

"Oh don't worry about that Bells. If I could handle your mother when she was pregnant with you," He paused to laugh. "Then, trust me. I can handle anything you throw at me." A thought hit me just then, making me laugh hard.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"What if I do that literally?" His eyes widened and he laughed even harder.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy a shield." That's how the rest of the appointment went, with laughter and more. It wasn't long before we left and were heading down to Seattle, to have a father/daughter day... buying maternity clothes.. cause unfortunately for me, my pants don't fit, and well... my shirts are becoming kind of tight on me considering I normally have a small figure. When we made it to Seattle we went to all of the maternity stores here such as Motherhood Maternity. Everything I tried on, Charlie wanted to see. He would always comment saying, "That looks nice.' 'You look cute.' Or, 'Bells, no way." Of course this must have been awkward for Charlie, to be in here with his eighteen year old daughter.

We ended up leaving with quite a few clothing items for my wardrobe, thanks to saving up money from working at Newton's. I had bought three sweaters, one blue, black, and grey. I also bought five different shirt&amp;pants outfits. One outfit was a grey flannel t-shirt that went down and covered my rear, decorated while the pants were black casual pregnancy jeans. Most of my other outfits were the same except had different colors or different designs. Afterwards we left the mall Charlie insisted on taking me out somewhere. So we went to a pizzeria and got a pepperoni and cheese pizza and ate.

These are the nice times with Charlie. He was really loving and caring on the inside and I think, even though this pregnancy was upsetting for him at first, I think now he is happy with the thought of a grandchild. And the trip back home was nice and peaceful. I couldn't have asked for a better day with Charlie.


	5. Bad to Warming

**BPOV ~ ****One Week Later**

Today was a good day, the sun was out for the first time in a while, the air was warm and crisp and gave my skin a great sense of warmth as I sat on the porch. I had decided to eat breakfast out here, wanting to enjoy as much as possible. My breakfast consisted of oatmeal with peaches. Today we were supposed to pick up my mother from the airport, since she was visiting for the weekend. For that I was happy and grateful, but there was one thing on my mind as I sat out here. I was remembering Edward.

His beautiful features, body, scent, and personality. He was sweet and I knew why he had left, but... it saddened me that he would never get the chance to meet his child. And it made me even sadder that we couldn't raise him or her together. I was holding my jacket, the one that held Edward's amazing scent and I held it to me, hugging it close, wanting to cry my sadness and tears away.

It was then that Charlie had to decide to join me outside. "How are you this morning Bells?" I looked up at him, smiling, but my face still full of obvious sadness. "Bells...?" He asked, getting down on the porch steps with me, hooking a finger under my chin. "Kiddo, what's the matter?" I had just them at that moment made the mistake of letting a tear fall from my face. "Bella?" He asked, his face full of concern, trying to search for the answer. "Please, I am your father after all, what is it?" I sighed and opened my tear-glazed eyes to look at him.

"I... I miss him." I cried. "I don't understand. I mean, he left and it wasn't his fault, but why did he have to leave. I will end up having his baby and he will most likely never get to meet him or her. Nor will we be able to raise him or her together. I'm beginning to see how you and mom must have felt when you both went your separate ways." My father sighed sadly before pulling me into a huge hug. We were never usually emotional with each other, so when one of us was sad, it meant something to the other.

"I'm sorry Bells. If there was a way to fix this I would try to find it." He said, sounding concerned and a little awkward. Just then he looked at his watch. "Um, it's about time to go get your mother. Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head.

"No thanks dad. I'll be okay. See you in a little bit." I said, taking my dishes inside, grabbing my keys and heading out to the truck. The drive to the airport was a long one, but it was the time I needed to clear my head before picking them up. I thought about how much I missed Edward. How much I missed being his cool, strong, safe arms. And how much it saddened me that he would never get the chance to meet our sweet baby. To be completely honest I had a feeling that if he did get to meet this baby he would be the best daddy ever, but I guess that all is impossible. I let a couple tears fall and wiped them away quickly as I pulled into the airport pick up parking lot. I had gotten up out of the truck and made my way inside, waiting for my mother and phil, who were both standing by the starbucks waiting for me.

"Bella! Oh honey!" She yelled, running towards me, pulling me into an abrupt, but gentle hug. "Oh I've missed you!" I nodded, smiling.

"Me too." I agreed, then I turned to look at Phil. "Hello Phil, it's good to see you." I said, giving my step-father a hug.

"Yep. It's really great to see you." He said, a huge smile on his face. As we walked out of the airport, for them to get into my truck my mother stood there.

"Where is your father Bella?"

"He offered to come, but I told him I could come alone." My mother nodded and there was nothing else besides getting home that was on our minds. It took maybe an hour and my mother would say a bunch of things about how things were back in Jacksonville. I would sit and smile, happy to hear all of the happiness from her and Phil's new lives together. They were pretty lucky. I couldn't help but want to cry as I thought about that, but I kept my tears at bay until we got back home. When we got back, I helped them get everything in the house before I ran into my room quickly. Oh how much I wanted to see Edward, waiting by my window for me, his arms extended to pull me into a loving hug. But with all of me, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't see him again, never. Maybe if our baby is lucky, he or she will have the ability to live as long as Edward can and they might cross paths someday. I would sit here and pray that he or she would meet him and his amazing family.

My thoughts interrupted when my mother and father both walked knocked, walking in after getting my ok, seeing the tears on my face as I hugged my pillow to my chest. My mother sighed and looked at Charlie. "Can I talk to her alone?" Charlie nodded before trying to give me a smile, closing my door behind him. "Bella?" She asked, laying down on the bed with me, hugging me to her chest. "Talk to me baby..." She begged, soothing my hair back with her hand.

"I... I miss him. I thought that I could handle with without him, but... without him here, we won't be able to raise the children together, he won't ever get to meet them, and he won't ever get the chance to be the great daddy I know he could be if only he knew." I cried. "I still remember his voice, his touch, how sweet he was, and how much he loved me. It's like the memories are taking over and it feels like I'll be left alone." I continued, my voice breaking at the end. I moved to look up at her, "What am I supposed to do? I feel so alone." My mother shook her head, tsking calmly at me.

"But baby, you're not alone. You have Charlie, You have your friends, and you have me. I hope that he will come back, because it pains me to see you so sad. Now, please, come downstairs with me and we can all have lunch together, have a happy meeting?" I sighed and nodded, wiping the tears away from my face. I moved towards the kitchen as we came down so I could make lunch while my mother, father, and phil could all talk, have a moment of peace if you will. My choice of food was ham and cheese sandwiches, I wasn't really that hungry. Once I got all the food made I put the sandwiches on a plate and brought them out as we all sat to eat. "Are you ok now Bella?" My mom asked. I nodded. As we ate I had gotten an odd, strange feeling in my womb, that was... overwhelmingly warm.

"Oh..." I said, placing my hands on my stomach. With me being four months it only made sense, but was this the baby moving?

"What is it my dear?" My mom asked. There were no words, nothing I could say. "Bella?"

"Bells?" My father asked. I took both of their hands and placed them on the peak of my stomach.

"The... the baby is moving." was all I could say and their smiles grew wide.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Saw Her

**BPOV**

As of today I am five months pregnant. Being pregnant was great and all, but as much as I love this baby I think I should and could have waited a while longer. I hadn't been to school because my morning sickness had returned and was extremely horrible. I had missed about three months of school and Angela would always bring over my homework for me. It was so sweet of her. She would call me all of the time asking me when I would be coming back and all I could do was tell her, I wasn't sure. It always made me feel horrible. Perhaps... perhaps I could see her before I do anything today.

Charlie tried to help me out when he could. If I threw up he would hold my hair out of my face, he would help me by getting my homework from Angela and giving it to me, He was trying so hard and I felt evil for doing this to him. It was my fault that I had gotten pregnant not Charlie's, and he was the one constantly help me out, _me! _But the number one thing that constantly went threw my head was how much I missed Edward. His son or daughter was growing inside of me and the love I held for him before, was even stronger now.

I wished I had a way to contact him, but.. well you get it, he didn't even keep his number saved in my phone. I wanted him to know that he was the one responsible for my pregnancy. He was the one I loved, and I didn't give up the baby because it was both a part of him and a part of me.. I wanted to tell him about everything that has happened the last five months... but I couldn't.

Today my morning sickness had eased a bit, so I figured I could go to Seattle for the day I didn't really like to shop, but now it was necessary. I needed to shop for my growing body, and I figured I could get some stuff that the baby needed such as Clothes, bottles, crib, changing table, diapers, etc. I had saved up my money from working at Newton's. I still had a job there and Mrs. Newton knew everything that was going on and promised not to say anything to Mike because everyone would find out when I could go to school again.

I had enough to get what I needed. The only reason I know that is because I checked the only sites for the stores to find out prices. I walked down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. "Hello Bella. Good Morning, how are you and my grandbaby doing?" I smiled.

"We are doing alright, and good morning to you to." My dad smiled at me. He had really grown attached to the fact that I was pregnant. He grew attached to the baby as well. But still, I felt so bad for imposing on him. Adding me and then a baby in about four months. . "You know dad, I do really want to say I am sorry." He looked up from his newspaper confused.

"For what Bells?"

"I have imposed on you. At first... I wasn't quite sure what to think of here, after being in the warm climate for so long. But as I had gotten my boyfriend and I got used to it here, I began to like being here with you. But after he left I have done nothing but imposed on you. I was never doing anything, almost as if I was dead. And now I am going to add a child to this home and-" Charlie stood up and brought me into his arms.

"Bella. You have never imposed on me. I am glad you like it here, and yes this pregnancy is you and Edward's doing, but never in my life would I consider what you do is imposing on me. Don't worry. I will be the best grandpa I can be." Charlie was never into showing his emotions... but today... he had just given me the lottery in emotional love. "So, please don't blame yourself for anything. You don't need the stress. Anyways.. how is your morning sickness today?"

"Oh yeah right.. It's gone down today. I want to see Angela and then I was going to go to Seattle to go shopping for things I need still." Charlie nodded.

"You want me to come along with you to Seattle?" Charlie asked.

"You could if you like, but aren't you going fishing with Harry today, you know he will give you hell for skipping out on him." Charlie chuckled.

"You're right. Ok, just make sure you check in often. Ok?"

"Ok, I will see you later." That's when I grabbed myself a box full of granola bars and a small bottle of orange juice and got in my truck. It was Saturday and one in the afternoon. That's when I pulled up to Angela's house and found Angela, Ben, Eric, and Mike's cars. They must all be here aside from Jessica. Damn! I could still do this. Come on Bella. I grabbed my sweater and held it in front of me. "Ok." I walked up to the door and knocked. It wasn't three seconds later that I saw Angela at the door and her eyes widened.

"Bella?!"

"Yes." I said, Angela swept me up into a hug and she kissed my cheek.. in a way like they do in France to say hello.

"Oh I have missed you so much Bella! Come on in! Everyone will be so excited to see you!" And right she was. Mike and everyone hugged me close.

"Bella, where have you been the last three months?" My face fell. "What ever it is Bella... we will be there for you. We won't judge you." Angela promised. I nodded my head and moved my sweater away from my stomach and everyone gasped. "Bella?"

"I know, I'm a slut." I cried. Everyone hugged me close.

"Is it Edward's?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I sobbed.

"Does he know about this?"

"No, I haven't been able to get ahold of him." Angela nodded.

"Bella... just for your information we do not think of you as a slut. You and Edward were in love and you made a mistake. It happens sometimes. I am just glad you trusted me to come over. Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes. That's why I came over.. I am going to Seattle later to buy some clothes and essentials for the baby." Mike still stood there, in disbelief. "Mike?" I asked.

"Bella... how... how could you do that? I mean... did you really love him that much?"

"Yes I did Mike! You think I would have done that if I hadn't loved him?" Mike's face fell, ashamed.

"Sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it wasn't your fault." I said, then I looked at Angela. "Angela... if you would like... I want you to be the baby's godmother. If you would like that. And Ben could be it's godfather." Angela looked overwhelmed.

"I would love to! OH MY GOSH! Thank you Bella!" I giggled.

"You're welcome Angela. Now, I gotta get going if I am going to make it to Seattle before dinner." Angela nodded and hugged me.

"May I touch your tummy?"

"Sure." I said. She placed her hand and at the same time my baby moved, causing Angela to pull away, startled.

"What was that?"

"The baby moved." I said, causing Angela to smile. "Anyway, I will see you later. I should be to school very soon. Thank you for bringing me my homework."

"You're welcome Bella. I will see you later."

"Yep. See you guys!" And now it was going to be a long three hour drive to Seattle. I didn't really want to go to Port Angeles. I just wanted to get away for a while.

I had to stop four times to go to the bathroom, god being pregnant sure isn't easy on the bladder. The kid was having a major craving for French Bread pizza I would buy a lot of that when I stop at the grocery store on the way home.

I pulled in to the mall parking lot and walked in. I was completely confused as to where I was going, so I got a look at one of the large maps and found the routes to four different maternity stores called Motherhood Maternity, Love 21, Destination Maternity, and Seraphine Maternity. Then I found a route for two baby stores afterwards. One called Babies "R" us, and USA Baby. This was a great plan. Then afterwards I would get a fruit smoothie then go to Menchie's for frozen yogurt. This was actually going to be great.

I first headed to Love 21. I looked around and found so many cute things. I was never one for shopping, but I did want to try and get me.. not so much, but my baby some cute things. I just got myself some Black, Blue, and Brown maternity pants, and grey, black, blue, brown t-shirts and tank tops and sweaters. I was all good after shopping at all the maternity places. Now it was on to the baby store. First I went into Babies are us to look for furniture.

I found a five piece set for baby furniture. A crib, a changing table, a pad for the changing table, a baby rail, and a three drawer dresser. Now I just needed a little more such as a baby bath, bath toys, towels, soaps and shampoos, baby powder, diapers, toys, bed stuffed animals, bed blankets, pillow, bottles, etc. This was getting really expensive, but I had saved up enough money. Now all I needed was a high-chair, some burping clothes, nursing pillows, I figured it might be good to nurse them until they need a bottle. Then I also needed Baby safety things. The clerk at the store offered to help me take my stuff to my car and I nodded. It was nice to offer. After that I thanked him and gave him some money for helping me out. Now it was time to go into USA Baby.

I walked in and put everything I was getting into a shopping cart. I got into the baby blanket section when I saw her... Oh my god... Alice!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Explainations

_**OK! I'm sorry guys for my absence. There have been a lot of things happening. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT! My grandmother's cancer is taking over most of her body and has now been found in her brain. I've been looking for a job. I've been sick with a serious sinus infection and more. And I want to apologize, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: There is a part in this chapter where I had to use the script from the Twilight New Moon movie to a flashback, I do not own that material whatsoever so I do not claim it as mine. **_

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_The clerk at the store offered to help me take my stuff to my car and I nodded. It was nice to offer. After that I thanked him and gave him some money for helping me out. Now it was time to go into USA Baby. I walked in and put everything I was getting into a shopping cart. I got into the baby blanket section when I saw her... Oh my god... Alice!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I saw Alice! She was standing there just looking at baby blankets, probably wishing her and Jasper could have children. Was she really there? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me? No... no it couldn't be a trick because she was talking with one of the workers here. I decided to not say a word and just keep walking. I walked passed her to see if she would notice. I didn't concentrate on that though. I grabbed a box of baby monitors and some kind of light thing that is attached to the crib, and spins. And it plays soft music. Perfect. My baby can have a lullaby.

I walked passed Alice and stopping in front of her to look at the blankets. They were so soft. I looked out the side of my eye, my face hidden by my hair, and Alice was staring at me. I bent down and grabbed three blankets and about six towels. I walked a little to the left the found the bath toys, but I couldn't reach them. Damn it! "Bella?" Alice's voice sang. I turned my head slowly. Alice ran to me and hugged me immediately, not letting go.

"Alice?" I asked. She looked up at me, almost as if she would cry. Alice looked over.

"Rosalie, come here!" She ordered and there she was, her beautiful blonde hair flowing at the middle of her back. She was so beautiful, it hurt to look.

"Bella?" Rosalie cried. Had Rosalie actually missed me? I might as well take her nice attitude for today.

"Hi Rose." Rosalie hugged me and noticed my stomach and her eyes widened, some what angered.

"Bella..." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why are you pregnant? Whose is it?"

"Rosalie... it's Edward's." Alice and Rosalie squealed in joy. "I missed you both, well the whole family actually, so much." Rosalie nodded.

"Believe it or not, I missed you too. Do you need help shopping?"

"I would love some help. I can't reach these damn bath toys." Rosalie picked up two bags of six assorted bath toys. "Thank you Rose."

"No problem. Say Alice, we should take her to see the family. They have missed you so much, even Emmet is about to run back to Forks and stay there with you for a while." I giggled. Then the baby moved.

"Woah." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The baby is moving." Immediately Alice and Rosalie placed their hands on my stomach and smiled at the movement.

"And yes, Rosalie, I agree with you. What do you say Bella?"

"That sounds great... but first I need to feed this child, I swear I feel like a pig sometimes." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella. That's normal honey." Alice said. "Now come on, did you get everything you need?"

"No, I still need cabinet locks, a baby pillow, nursing pillow, and two baby carriers, one to hook on me, and one for the car." Alice and Rosalie nodded and took off. They came back with everything and what kind of irritated me, they didn't let me pay one cent of this. I felt so terrible, but they insisted, not letting me say no. Once we got to a restaurant, we got a booth.

"Bella... does Edward know?"

"No, I no longer have his number, he erased my number, and took all of my things from my birthday with him. When he left he told me that it would be as if he never existed... well he certainly forgot to wash everything that had his scent on it." Both of the girls giggled before Alice picked up her phone. I noticed that Alice sounded quite irritated on the phone.

"Hello, Jasper. Hey could you do me a favor and get Edward home? There is something really important that needs to be discussed... Yes I am fine, just please do it, You will understand when I get there. Ok, I love you Jazz." Edward was going to be there? Oh no... what would he think if he saw me pregnant? Would he think I was like every other teenage girl out there, getting pregnant way earlier than I was supposed to? Well at least I could tell him about the baby, I was still however scared to think that Edward doesn't love me. "You know Bella..."

"Hm?"

"Everyone has missed you, especially Edward, he loves you still." I shook my head, remembering every single word he had said to me when he had left me, "No!" I murmured.

"No what?" Alice asked.

"Edward doesn't love me."

"How can you say that?"

"On the day he left he told me he didn't love me..." I began telling them the entire conversation.

* * *

_Me: Hi._

_Edward: Come for a walk with me. We got to leave Forks._

_Me: Why?_

_Edward: Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice._

_Me: Okay, I... I gotta think of something to say to Charlie. __When you say "we"..._

_Edward: I mean my family and myself._

_Me: Edward, what happened with Jasper, it's nothing._

_Edward: You're right. It was nothing. Nothing the way I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong to my world, Bella._

_Me: I belong with you._

_Edward: No, you don't._

_Me: I'm coming._

_Edward: Bella. I don't want you to come._

_Me: You don't want me?_

_Edward: No._

_Me: This changes things._

_Edward: But if it's not too much to ask... can you at least promise me something? Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life... without any interference from me. It will be like... I never existed, I promise._

_Me: If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want without you._

_Edward: It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me._

_Me: I'm not good enough for you?_

_Edward: I'm just sorry, I let this go on for so long._

_Me: Please... don't._

_Edward: Goodbye._

* * *

"Edward's ass is grass." Rosalie said, anger in her face, her nostrils flaring slightly. She then took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, calm and trustworthy. "But trust us Bella once you see him, he will pull you into his embrace. The boys are going to send him to go hunting and he will come back after so you can tell everyone everything before he gets there." I nodded.

"Good idea." Alice said as I thought of pulling my thoughts together so when I explained this to the family that it didn't sound like a jumbled mess. And with that we went to the Cullen's. The one place, I had wished so dearly to return to.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Seeing Them Again

_**BPOV**_

It was a long ride from Seattle so while I was with them they would ask me a bunch of questions about when I found out about the pregnancy and more. It was quite adorable to be quite honest. When we finally reached the road to turn on for the house, we pulled up in front of the house, the lights were on, and I could see everyone standing in the living room. "Wait Alice, what about my truck, my stuff that I had bought is in my truck."

"Oh, we already took care of that. No worries." I turned around and realized that Rosalie had drove my truck here.

"Oh, thanks Rosalie. That was very nice of you."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's get inside. I know everyone is dying to see you. And... when Edward gets here, if you feel the need to slap him or something, here." She said, handing me a small wooden spoon. I laughed quietly and I nodded and Alice unnecessarily helped me from the car and led me to the front door.

"Now everyone close your eyes, please, no peeking."

"Ok, but what's going on?" Emmet asked. It was good to hear their voices again. I was slowly led up the stairs. I was huge, that was obvious... it kind of made me worry... women with only one child aren't this big... I would need to go see a doctor, I was becoming nervous and stopped in my tracks, not sure if they would accept my explanation for being pregnant, but why wouldn't they? They told me that they loved me over and over again, find some courage! I yelled to myself inside as I came up to the living room floor to see everyone covering their faces with their hands, and Alice positioned me and Rose and Alice stood in front of me.

"Ok, open." Alice said. They smelled the room and immediately knew my scent.

"Bella?" Esme asked, looking at me from behind Rosalie and Alice. She walked over to me and hugged me, noticing my large stomach. "Bella! Oh we have missed you so much! It's good to have you back... and you're..."

"Yes, I am pregnant." Gasps came from everyone except Alice and Rosalie. They all looked at me with looks of shock and slight disbelief.

"Whose baby is it?" Emmet asked, looking at me, looking like he would not start believing that I would do this on my own free will, not unless I was with someone I really and truly care about.

"You aren't going to believe me..." I said, wanting to cry.

"Who?" Emmet prompted gently as Esme pulled me into view of everyone as some small tears began to fall.

"The father is... Edward." Everyone gasped again. Carlisle looked stunned.

"Bella, if I may, how is that possible?" He asked, not wanting to be rude, just honestly curious.

"I'm not sure... I just remember that probably two weeks before my birthday party... Edward and I had... um... well you understand and then three weeks later I got sick and was told that I was pregnant and I had only ever been with Edward that way or in any way so it has to be his."

"What? Oh my gosh that's exciting! Does he know?" Esme asked.

"No. When you all left he erased his number from my phone, so I had no contact." Just then, I heard swift, quiet footsteps. Only Edward walked to swiftly and quietly. Right then and there I could feel the tears coming. And I had been right, large tears were beginning to surface as I attempted to hide my sobs.

"Bella?" His musical voice sang to me. I turned only my head, and huffed angrily. "Bella." He gasped. "My love." This angered me and I pulled the wooden spoon out of my sweater pocket and I whipped it back before slamming it into his face, the wooden object smashing into a thousand pieces against his skin as I collapsed to the ground, bawling my eyes out.

"Stop it!" I cried. "What makes you think you can call me "My Love" after all this time?! After telling me how much you didn't want to be with me. Of course I love you, but you act as if you leaving was nothing!" I cried, my back hurting as I cried and I could feel him getting on the ground behind me, hugging me, not being able to see my stomach and after I had finished crying he used his hands to help me up.

"Bella... I'm so sorry. I should have realized what great this would cause the both of us in the beginning. I know it was wrong, but then I thought I was helping to protect you." I nodded.

"I know, but there are other reasons to why I have missed you so terribly besides me loving you with all of my heart." I said, turning around. It look him a minute of looking at me to register my large baby bump. and his eyes widened.

"Bella? How? Who?"

"Who got me pregnant?" I asked. He nodded.

"You." His eyes widened.

"But... how?"

"I don't know, I am not a psychic. But it is yours. You know... for one.. what makes you think you can call me "love" after all this time Edward?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you about the pregnancy, and see you all again, but you had to erase your and your family's numbers out of my cell. I love you, yes... I do. But, you can't just expect me to be right where we left off just like that. I want to be with you, I do, but it's going to take a little time." And with that Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me in embrace.

"I missed you so. I am so sorry, I will never leave again. I want to be with you, forever." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you. I know I said I didn't, but I do. I lied so that I could give you a chance at a normal life... but I was breaking when I left you."

"I am glad to be in your arms again, I won't lie." Edward kissed my cheek and I smiled, "You know, You obviously Charlie will want to know you're all back." Edward nodded.

"Good thing I am bullet-proof." I laughed. Then Carlisle stepped in.

"Bella... if I may, you look a lot larger than a woman who is five months with only one child. Are you planning on seeing a doctor?"

"Yes, I am. My next doctors appointment is in a month."

"Please, we missed you so, let us know everything when you find out." I nodded.

"Sure thing." Edward looked out towards the truck, seeing all of the baby stuff I had bought.

"Bella... could I... I want to be a part of the baby's life."

"Of course you will be. I wouldn't take that away from you. When you weren't here I would fret about how you would never meet the child and now that you are back and able to be in the child's life I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you." Edward nodded.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward." I looked at the time. "Look, I need to get everything home, so I will stop by on Tuesday it's a parent teacher conference day, so.. yeah."

"You're going to go to school?"

"Yes. I want to graduate."

"Well.. we are all coming with you." Alice proclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't need to."

"Oh yes we do. We are family Bella. We will be there with you the whole way." I smiled and grabbed my keys, when I saw that Emmet stood in front of me now pulled me into a hug, a gentle hug even for him.

"You forgot to hug me." He pouted.

"I am sorry Emmet." I said. "I will give you a good hug when I am able to again, I promise." That's when I noticed, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were following me. "What are you all doing?"

"We are going to help you unload the stuff at home." Emmet said. I smiled again and we left. I am pretty sure Charlie isn't going to take this well. Let's just hope everything can turn out ok. I laughed.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Let's just hope that Charlie really doesn't try to kill you." I said, now heading out to my truck.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Harsh Encounters

**BPOV**

On the way to my father's house I wanted to drive as slow as possible, but of course I was driving so I was still heading there whether I wanted to or not. As we pulled into the driveway, Charlie, Renee, who was here for another visit, and Jacob came out to help. Jacob and I were friends, really good friends, but nothing more. Jacob had come to help to, but when they saw Edward... they freaked out. Charlie didn't get mad at the others, just Edward. "You get off of my property! You don't belong here! Especially after what you had done to my daughter!" Charlie said, taking the collar of his shirt. That's when I butted in between the two of them, my baby belly pushing Charlie back some and I knew that with me in the middle Charlie wouldn't dare try to fight him.

"Dad, stop it." I begged.

"Bella, no, it's alright. Your dad has every right to be mad at me." Edward admitted.

"Yes he does!" Charlie said, referring to himself in third person.

"DAD STOP IT!" I said, pushing him away gently.

"Young Lady.."

"Isn't it obvious that I am not a young lady anymore! Edward was coming here with his family to help bring stuff in. Edward has already apologized to me for everything! He wants to step up to the plate! Now, I know you are obviously pissed off at him, I was to. So mad that I had taken a wooden spoon to his face, but this tension between the two of you has got to stop! It is not good for me or the baby!" Charlie calmed down slightly, as Jacob sat him down on the porch.

Jacob was obviously pissed at Edward, it was written on his face, but he didn't act out of hatred. So for my sake he introduced himself. "I am Jacob Black. It's... well.. nice to get to know the man who-"

"Jacob don't you start! Look, I need you to leave. There is some stuff I need to talk about with my father." Jacob nodded.

"Sure thing bells. Love ya." He gave me a quick hug, patted my stomach, and then got in his rabbit and left. I turned towards Edward and saw that Alice was confused.

"He isn't my boyfriend, we're just close, like brother and sister..." I looked at my dad now. "Now, Charlie... I need you to understand something. Edward is my soul-mate."

"How do you know that?!" Charlie snapped. I looked at Everyone and Edward nodded.

"Allow me Charlie." Edward offered. "We are all vampires. Alice can see the future, I can read people's minds, Jasper can feel and change people's emotions." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right! You expect me to believe that! Yeah, sure, I am Tinker Bell and I can fly." I was shaking with angered laughter.

"Do you want us to prove it to you?" Charlie crossed his arms and nodded.

"Ok... Look over at that spot in the trees, we are going to be over there before it is even possible." And of course he was.

"An Olympic running could do that."

"I can climb without a problem."

"A man with ability to climb." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, how about this?" Edward and his little sister Alice pulled up two trees in each hand, with no problem at all, and on top of that, they were balancing the huge trees on just their fingers.

"Ok, I believe you somewhat. Now.. this is a test.. Alice if you can tell me my future for tomorrow and if it comes true I will believe it." Alice nodded.

"Let's see... You usually sit down at work, nothing to do, but tomorrow a huge case is going to come in, three missing boys, their names are.. John Call, Sammy McCarthy, and Simon Simmons. Both were missing for years and found murdered a month later, your job will be to find the culprit or culprits. Then later you will run into an old friend from high school." Charlie nodded. I was actually smart enough to write it down and I handed it to him.

"Ok, well.. if this does prove to be true, I will believe you.. but there are plenty of psychic people." He said.

"Ok fine." Edward said. He ran, found a deer and brought it back with him, it was still alive.

"What are you doing with that deer?"

"You see how our eyes are black?"

"Yes, what doe-"

"Please, sir. Let me finish... we are vampires, but vegetarian vampires... we drink the blood of animals because we don't believe in the sacrifice of human life to feed our thirsts. Now... if we drink the blood of this deer our eyes will be bright butterscotch." Charlie shivered, but nodded. Edward did as he said he would stood there for a moment and looked back at Charlie with his butterscotch eyes. Charlie gulped.

"Ok... I believe you now, no need for the future thing Alice dear. Sorry."

"It's alright Charlie." Alice said. "Anyone would react the same." Charlie looked at Edward, his glare still rough.

"And a vampire is in love with my human daughter?"

"Yes. I have a deep love for her." Edward admitted, courage and truth in his voice.

"Why did you leave then?"

"I was worried, that with me being a vampire... it would put her in danger... and it did. The scar on her wrist is from another vampire, but he drank human blood, he captured Bella and wanted me to suffer. That is his bite mark. I saved her by sucking the venom infused blood out that would have killed her and turned her into one of us... but, after that the fear of it happening again still lurked. So I thought it was best to leave... but I was wrong. I couldn't live without her, and she has told me she can't live without me." Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Well now I understand. I just wish I would have known ahead of time. I am glad you have told me. But.. how do you know you two are soul-mates?"

"Alice.. has had a vision.. of Bella being alongside us as a vampire someday. Bella and I's child is half human and half vampire... the first of it's kind." Charlie chuckled.

"A unique couple and child." Alice said. Charlie nodded.

"I would say so. So.. are you here to stay now?"

"Yes sir."

"Wait... how old are you really? And how.."

"Let me explain Charlie... I was changed in 1918. So, as of now... my old human life I would be 109... but I was changed when I was 17. My mother and father and I were dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle found me and saved me. He changed me because I was alone, he was alone, and it was my mother's parting wish." Charlie nodded. Edward laughed. "Carlisle was born in London to an Anglican church minister in 1640, he was 23 when he was changed by a nomad which is a vampire that roams alone he is married to Esme who was born in 1895. She was changed when she was 26, I was like I told you born in 1918, but I was changed when I was 17, Alice was born in 1901 she was 19 when she was changed. Alice is married to Jasper. He was a soldier of the Confederate Army when he was changed. he was changed when he was 19. Now, Rosalie was born in the year 1915. She was beaten by her fiancée.. it's not something we like to talk about.. anyways she was changed when she was the age of 18 and, she is married to Emmet who was born in 1915. He had been mauled by a bear and changed when he was 20. We all are from different backgrounds you see." Charlie looked shocked, but now nodded.

"Edward, I am glad you have been truthful with me and that you are stepping up to the plate. It means a lot to me that you love her that dearly."

"I wouldn't, or couldn't love another like I love her. I would die for her." What Charlie did next shocked me... he pulled Edward into a hug. That was the first time I had ever seen him hug anyone.

"Thank you. I think in due time we can come to like each other."

"I would like that sir."

"I would too." I said, finally speaking again. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, placing his hand on my stomach. As if the baby knew that Edward was his or her father, it started moving and I knew that Edward could feel it to, a smile spreading across his face.

"I want us to be a family." He said.

"I would like that."

"And that starts with me coming to school now. We will go in together." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Together." And with that, Edward and his family helped load everything in my room and left. Edward left with a kiss good night, but came back in the middle of the night while I was putting the crib, changing table, and dresser together. Charlie was going to help, but he got called to an emergency. He apologized for it tons of times, but it wasn't his child to care for. Edward came in my window and kissed my cheek.

"Care if I help you out?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks. I could use the help." Luckily for me, Edward was fast and he got everything done and offered to help with the one I was working on. I refused, so he started moving stuff around. When I was finally done with the piece of furniture I was building the room had looked so adorable. The crib was placed perfectly in the corner by my window. Everything was perfect. Now I looked at the clock. Luckily, it was Saturday, so I could sleep in tomorrow.

And that's exactly what I did. Edward laid there next to me, rubbing circles on my stomach. It soothed the sickness. I woke up to see Edward's lips on my stomach and I smiled. We were becoming a family once again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes after noon. "Oh Edward. I am sorry I slept so long."

"No love, it's alright. I don't mind. You needed the rest. Are you ready to go to school with me and my family?" I nodded immediately.

"And no matter what, when people ask I will tell them that you are the baby daddy." I winked. Edward kissed my cheek, and after that the day seemed to go by really, really fast. Charlie wasn't as bitter towards Edward in the least. Edward and I went down to a bookstore and found a book on what to expect during pregnancy, for towards the end of my pregnancy and what to expect the first year. A lot of it was great to read. Edward and I spent the entire day reading the two books. And now.. we were going to school together tomorrow. We had called the school and notified them of the situation that I was pregnant and that Edward and I wanted to have the same classes together. So everything was good to go.

Edward and I were in the car now on the way to school and as we pulled into the parking lot, Edward pulled my shaking hand into his. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... The sooner I get threw this school year the better." He nodded, got out of the car and came around to my side. Everyone was shocked to see that the Cullens were back, and he pulled me out of the car. Everyone was even more shocked to see why I hadn't been at school. Edward wrapped his arm around me, placing a hand on my stomach as we walked towards Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. "Hi Angela."

"Bella!" She cheered, pulling me close into a hug. "We are so glad you are back. And you to Edward, Bella just hasn't been the same... mentally or physically."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"Me, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, even Jessica." I nodded and saw Lauren coming this way.

"Oh look it's the slut." She teased.

"Knock it off Lauren. That is none of your business." Mike said.

"Oh, but now everyone knows what kind of person you are. You are a _slut. _Get used to it." Lauren walked away and tears began to flow.

"Oh Bella." Edward said, pulling me into a friendly hug. "It's ok, she isn't worth the tears." I nodded and we went to class. I was stared at, but no one bothered to say anything. Anyways, what did I care? I had my small group of friends, and the family I was glad to have, "The Cullens."

Around second block I had to pee, luckily my teacher in this class was pregnant to and let me go immediately. I walked in to find Lauren. I walked into a stall, used the restroom, came back out, washed my hands, and was about to leave when Lauren got my attention. "Bella I am sorry."

"What?"

"Ah, ah. Let me finish. I am sorry Edward is with a slut like you. He deserves better. Someone like me perhaps." I was becoming angry, my hands clutching the sides of the sink until my knuckles had turned purple.

"Fuck you Lauren. Edward has chosen me whether you like it or not, stop acting like a bitch!" At that moment Lauren had pinned me to the wall, and slapped me, pushing me into a wall, causing me to hit the floor. I stood up, I had been lucky to get a punch in, but only to get punched in the cheek and thrown down again. This wasn't good for the baby. The next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. Lauren had me against the wall, with her arm on my neck, stopping me from breathing. I could feel the pain in my chest and I knew that at this rate the baby could be severely injured if I didn't so something to stop this. I moved my hands up to Lauren's face and pushed my fingers on her eye-sockets, getting her to let go of my throat. I was about to walk out when Lauren had ahold of my arm and threw me against the wall again, only for me to collapse against the floor and Lauren climbed on top of my, her hands at my throat again, I knew I was going to have bruises if this didn't end soon.

I was on the edge of unconsciousness when I heard the door bust down. "OH MY GOD!" I heard Angela, Alice, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Rosalie, and Edward yell and Lauren was pulled off of me by Angela and Rosalie as I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember feeling was Edward's cold arms, and after that.. I was unconscious.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed at the ER. Edward was holding my hand, and Charlie paced back and forth while Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and my mother were all in the room. I could feel the obvious pain in my throat and I knew that as soon as I had someone's attention I was going to ask for a mirror. "What happened?" I asked, my voice was strained and hoarse. Edward looked up at me immediately and let out a deep relieved breath just as everyone else had.

"Oh Bella!" Edward said, he leaned down, kissing me quickly and moved back down to hold my hand again, rubbing his hand threw my hair. "I am glad you are ok."

"Yeah... can someone hand me a mirror?" Just then Rosalie handed me her hand-held mirror and I opened it to look at me face as well as my neck. I had a busted lip, a cut on my cheek, and I had handprints of blue and purple on my next, Lauren had gotten my neck pretty good. "At least tell me she if feeling my punch this morning?" I laughed, moving my hand to my throat due to the pain. I heard everyone else chuckle.

"That's my girl!" Emmet cheered and I laughed for a moment before coughing a little. Just then I moved my hands to my baby bump. "Is the baby ok?" I asked, just then Carlisle came in.

"You and your baby are safe. I just suggest that you rest for two days and that's all." Carlisle winked at me and I nodded. He was a second father to me. Edward and I were happy that both I and the baby were safe, now we wouldn't have to worry about Lauren anymore. She was expelled and I wasn't sure about what her consequences from the police were, but that was good enough for me. Thank you Alice for coming in time.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Move In With Me?

**BPOV**

So as it sat, two months ago Lauren was tried for attacking a pregnant woman, me. She was jailed for a month... She hadn't murdered me or the baby so she didn't get serious time, but the court had realized that because it was attempted murder of us two, the baby and I... she would get two sentences of attempted murder. So now instead of a month she was sentenced to a full twenty-five years without the chance of parole. I am now six months pregnant... and I was truly getting really, really large. Everyone noticed. Today I was on a date with Edward, feeling very, very uncomfortable... not being here, but my size. I knew he wouldn't care either way if I was skinny or fat, but still, I felt very uncomfortable looking as big as I did.

Edward sat me on a bench, and what shocked me the most was him taking my hand in his and the question that came afterwards. "Bella would you move in with me? I want to live with you when the children are born, so they know where their home is." My mouth dropped with a pop.

"I would love to Edward, but it's not just up to me. Charlie still is my legal guardian."

"No he isn't. You're eighteen now."

"Yes, I know that... but I am still in school." Edward smiled at me.

"Actually... Bella.. to be honest, your dad already knows about this. Carlisle talked to him about it and your father agreed as long as you and the kids come over often." I nodded. They had already talked to my father about this? I smiled as I looked at him, saying my answer to his question

"We will. I am happy to be living with you Edward.. but where are we going to put the nursery?" I asked.

"There is a room right next to mine. It's big enough for eight babies if that were possible for us." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Ok, but let's hope not eight. I couldn't handle that." He nodded.

"I agree with you. None of us could handle that." I felt Edward place his hands on the side of my face and I watched him as he leaned closer. His lips touched mine and I was happy. This lips were cool, smooth, and as gentle as a butterfly's wings. The feel of his cool lips moving against mine was fantastic and passionate. Edward pulled back from the kiss after a while, his eyes glazed over in pure happiness and he leaned downwards and began talking to my stomach, after placing a kiss on the peak of it. "Hello baby, it's daddy." I felt a sliding motion and that startled me. The baby moved regularly, but this was the first time with Edward. "What is it Bella?"

"The baby is moving." His eyes widened and he smiled, immediately moving his hands onto my stomach and he marveled at the movement he felt and probably could hear.

"I can't wait to live with you my sweet, sweet Bella."

"And I can't wait to live with you, my angel." After our moment here on the bench, Edward helped me up, guiding me towards the restaurant where we had our very first meal together, Bella Italia. And as usual I ordered my mushroom ravioli while Edward just sat there, not eating, but instead wanting to romantically feed me my food. I was laughing as he was doing this and as the bystanders in the restaurant were watching this, becoming jealous that I was pregnant with his baby and about how hot be was. I obviously couldn't read minds, but their thoughts put out in the open, but I didn't really care much.

After that, I went home and began to pack. Charlie wasn't home yet and Edward was helping me. So far we had my two dressers done, we were so pre-occupied getting everything done that when we looked up everything was gone and there was a letter on my old bed.

_We got everything home and placed where I saw you and Edward would like it,_

_Alice._

"Thank you Alice." I murmured to myself. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, I will have to thank her somehow..." That's when Charlie pulled in. I looked at Edward and we smiled at each other, but then I looked down, feeling a little ashamed. "What's wrong Bella?" I shook my head, but he hooked his finger under my chin, angling my head to look up at him. "Please?" I sighed.

"I just feel bad for leaving him. He gave up a lot of his extra time to care for me when this happened and now I'm leaving as if it doesn't matter. I'm not saying I don't want to move in with you, because I do, I just worry about him being on his own." Edward nodded.

"You're not just abandoning him Bella. You'll still be able to come here whenever you like." Edward looked up. "Charlie wants to order pizza with you before you go. I'd love to join you two if that's alright with him." I nodded and I ran downstairs and when he saw me, we hugged.

"Hey Bells... how do you feel about ordering some pizza and we can eat and chat." And that's what we did. My father ordered two cheese and pepperoni pizzas with marinara sauce and we talked about just everything, even Edward and Charlie got a good conversation in. After we all finished eating and chatting Edward and I knew it was time to head home and we got up, as Charlie insisted on walking us to the door. Without warning he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you dad, but don't worry, I will visit often." Charlie chuckled.

"I sure hope so. I love you Bells."

"I love you dad." After moving out and moving in to Edward's things seemed to have less tension. It was nice. I could lay in bed in the morning and not have to worry about making breakfast for anyone except myself and the kid, but of course, Edward being Edward he would always have breakfast done before I woke. Creating the nursery was a blast. It was so beautiful. Blue paint, a mahogany crib, and a beige carpet.

After being there for a while I noticed that I was able to sleep better because Sleeping in Edward's arms was like sleeping on cloud nine. He would talk to the child as if he or she were right here. He would kiss my stomach and every time it caused the baby to move. And he would rub my back or rub circles on my stomach when I was uncomfortable. I was going to see the doctor soon and one thing I can tell you, we, Edward and I, including his family are happy that we all will be one great big family.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Cute Talk

_**BPOV**_

Living with Edward and his family was going been a lot of fun and sometimes a pain because now I couldn't do anything to stop Alice from buying me what she wanted or the kids for that matter. I was laughing to myself. Tonight was going to be the very first night with only Edward and I alone, the very first night since he before he left me before. Would he do that? Would he leave me again? I shook my head. No, he wouldn't do that! He even just promised me that he loved me! So, why would he hurt me again? The answer was that he wouldn't. I don't know how I knew this, but I just knew it. He wouldn't leave!

It was after dinner and Edward were now in what was considered "our room" I wasn't sure why but the atmosphere felt so tense that someone could probably cut through it with a knife against a piece of meat. It was hard, I didn't understand what was wrong with me but now I had decided to look in Edward direction to see that he had been watching me this whole time. "Love? Are you ok?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. I shook my head, unsure of what to say. "Are you worried? Worried that I might leave you again?" I didn't move, but eventually I shook my head.

"No... I'm just still trying to understand why you left me in the first place. I mean I know you said it was to protect me, but was there more to that reason? Was there something in your head that told you I wasn't safe with you?" I heard a calm sigh as Edward pulled me into his lap, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I thought you would be safer without me because I kept getting you into trouble." I shook my head.

"No, It was me getting myself in a lot of those situations because I wasn't being careful." I said, looking him in the eyes. "Can I ask you one thing? Please?" He nodded. "Please, promise me that you will never leave me again, ever." I heard a happy chuckle come from him as I felt him move so his head was right in front of mine, leaning in to press his lips to mine. His cool lips felt so nice against mine as our lips moved together like velvet. This felt nice to kiss him again, to feel the love he had held while we was away from me. That being said I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck.

Edward seemed to want more, gently grabbing the back of my knee of my right leg, curving my leg around his hip as one of his hands pressed against one of my breasts and I smiled, pulling back and looking at him. "It's been so long since we have been like this. It's nice to be able to feel your lips on mine, it's like going back in time." Edward smiled, all of his teeth shining, almost like the shine of an angel. I smiled and placed another kiss before lying down on my side, my hand resting against Edward's chest and I breathed in his amazing scent and listened to his humming, which was almost like a lullaby and I fell asleep without a problem.

**EPOV**

To feel Bella this close to me once again and to feel her lips on mine once again, it was so beautiful, like I had found all of myself once again. Not only did I get back the woman I loved, but I also received a gift, a pregnant Bella. I smiled and gently placed a hand on her belly, feeling the slight movements within her womb. It was so mystical, but heart-warming at the same time. At this point I was so happy that nothing could bring me down, nothing at all.

I took this moment to lower myself so I was face to belly with Bella's stomach and I smiled as I began to talk. "Hello. I'm Edward. I'm your father. I can't wait to see you. I am sure you will be so beautiful. Like an angel or perhaps a greek god. I'm excited to see you. Please don't give momma's body too hard of a time. I... I love you." I finished by placing a kiss on her belly and laying down as well, closing my eyes, imagining that I could dream.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Extremely VERY IMPORTANT

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well as of right now my family and I are dealing with hard times. my 55 year old grandmother is passing away from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma and right now they are not sure if she will make it passed this next weekend. So I may not be updating for a little bit, but I am and will be available to read reviews and read and respond to PM's. Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and I appologize to my readers that I can't update. See you all in a while crocodiles!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hope you all understand!**_

_**Love Ya**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	13. AN: I'm back!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well an update about my grandmother's situation, sadly my 55 year old grandmother passed away last sunday from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma. After our time of grieving and mourning I am now back on fanfiction. Thank you all for all of your supporting reviews! They were very and extremely appreciated. So within the next couple minutes I will begin updating from the chapters I had wrote in a second hand notebook! THank you all for sticking with me for the last couple weeks!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Love Ya'll**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


End file.
